


We'll all lose in the end (or will we?)

by aldergroves



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldergroves/pseuds/aldergroves
Summary: What if Julia and Kravitz switched places?





	We'll all lose in the end (or will we?)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the TAZ writers discord and is a short thing, but still very much A Thing. There might be more of this at some point as well. Who knows.
> 
> Say hi on tumblr or twitter @aldergroves!

Julia Waxman was born with weak lungs - a natural birth defect in babies born in high altitudes. It plagued her well into her teens, and ended with her death. How, exactly, it ended like that was a long story, but it began with her getting into the wrong crew, and ended after her lungs collapsed and she'd gained a good long incision down her chest.

So she'd fallen in with necromancers. Big deal. They had a cool aesthetic and didn't push her away despite her being a weaker than average tiefling due to her lung defect. And so what if they'd said that they could fix her, and she believed them. She'd always had an easy trust in people, and these were her first (and best) friends. How should she have known that it would end with her cut open on an altar as an attempt to make her a lich?

Julia's death was painful, she died choking on her own blood, wheezing in pain through it bubbling up in her throat. It was over fairly quick.

 

And then she stood before her. The Raven Queen.

She was a tall, intimidating figure. Just a dark shadow at first, one emanating power and magnificence. Julia gaped. The Raven Queen called her "her child", and made her an offer. How could Julia possibly have refused?

It was like this that Julia Waxman became an emissary of the Raven Queen. A reaper.

 

In death, none of her weaknesses from life plagued her. The wound she'd died of became a long, dark scar, and she was barely corporeal, so what did some old lung defect mean to her? Nothing.

Julia gave a brief thought about her parents' loss, but did not dwell on it. She was enamored with her queen, the glorious Raven Queen who offered her salvation, to be gained through her service.

 

Reaping fit Julia well, as a job. If people struggled, she did not care. She was stronger, and a mortal hand could not hurt her form, though she could reap a mortal easily.

If the eyes of some she reaped widened as they saw her form, she did not think about it. She did not take too long to do the job. Necromancers always tried to look so tough, but were barely harder to reap than your average warlock. and reap Julia did.

 

Sure, people begged, offered her riches beyond comprehension, and threatened to kill her if she didn't let them live. What did she care, she was dead already. They couldn't harm her as she did her queen's bidding.

She spent decades, maybe even centuries like this, falling into a bit of a rhythm. Reap the names her queen gave her, look after the souls in the Stockade, file some paperwork, reap.

 

Which is why it came as such a surprise to her one day when her Queen summoned her, and pointed out a soul who had talked to her and tried to make a bargain to become a bounty hunter. And whose idea she had actually taken into count.

So now Julia was to train him.

 

What could she do but obey her queen? So she agreed, swearing to herself that she'd figure out the mystery of the half-elf. Her queen only took on those who had something left to prove, after all.

 

Then came the mission where they were sent to reap some scientist messing with the natural order of souls, and they were already in golem form, ready to scare the shit out of one Lucas Miller, when Kravitz just. Stopped.

And stared.

The object of his attention was an elf, in a hazmat suit, holding an umbrella and ready for combat along with a human fighter who Julia gave a passing glace, and a dwarven cleric.

 

Then, to the continued bewilderment of Julia, Kravitz did not attack, but just popped out of his golem form and formed his corporeal form instead, with an exclamation of "--- Taako?"

What followed was a little, heart-wrenching gasp from the elf, who breathes Kravitz's name like he's afraid that he could be wrong, and broke out into a stumbling run towards Kravitz.

They met in the middle, bowling each-other over in their need to reach the other as quickly as possible, and Julia was left to stand and stare in confusion, all thoughts of frightening a human named Lucas Miller gone from her mind, as the only thing she was capable of thinking currently was "what.... the fuck."


End file.
